new_horizons_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
First Steps When making a character, there’s a two options for making one. Normal Campaigns: Normal Campaigns are of average, normal person strength. The players start as the equivalent of a commoner, and are totally average people. To decide attributes, the player rolls two six-sided die, ignoring the lower of the two results. After doing this eight times, you’ll have the values to assign to your characters attributes. Normal Campaign players start with 500xp to spend on the character options described in this section. Heroic Campaign: Heroic Campaigns are about better-than-average characters on an adventure. These characters are a little smarter, tougher, and stronger than average people. Their attributes are decided by rolling one six sided die for each attribute, then adding two to the results. Heroic Characters start with 750xp, to represent their experience over the average person. Attributes Strength The Strength attribute decides your character’s strength. Characters use Strength checks when lifting heavy objects, pushing heavy things, or moving stuck things. Toughness The Toughness attribute decides how much physical punishment you can take. It decides how well you can survive harsh elements, how many hits you can take, among other related things. Toughness also decides your hitpoints. You roll one four-sided die for each point of toughness you have, then add your toughness to each die. The resulting total is your hitpoints. Intelligence The Intelligence attribute decides most of your hands-on skills. It shows the general knowledge of the character, as well as their ability to apply what they know. Willpower The Willpower attribute is very similar to toughness, but rather than physical punishment, it decides your mental fortitude. Characters with high willpower are usual stubborn, or strong-willed. They take a lot of coercion to convince them of things. Dexterity The Dexterity attribute represents hand-eye coordination, agility, and balance. This ability is the most important one for those who want to be quick on their feet, or good with a firearm. Reflexes The Reflex attribute shows how quick your character can react, and is used for dodging attacks. Charisma Charisma measures a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Perception The perception attribute is the character's ability to notice certain details, whether audibly or visually. Races At the moment, the only race you may choose is the standard Terran/Human. More will come in the future Backgrounds Privateer Privateers are folk who work for themselves. They take contracts for money, and their professions can range anywhere from cargo haulers and mercenaries to pirates and thieves. Privateers spend most of their time on ship, and take a number of different roles. All Privateers start with one point in Shipcraft Knowledge, Stellar Knowledge, and Space Navigation. Different roles get additional bonuses. * Knowledge (Shipcraft) * Knowledge (Stellar) * Navigation (Space) Roles Pilot 2 ranks in Spacecraft Pilot 1 rank in Ship System Engineering 1 rank Sensor Operation Colonist Navy Expert Etc Skills Skills are certain aptitudes in different areas that your character excels at. There are many skills, and some will be added, some taken away. Who knows? But to improve skills, you need to spend EXP. Skills are explained on the Skills page.